


【锤基】Escape This Moment

by KujoRyota



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota
Summary: Loki假死，灵魂却遭到损坏，为此他不得不寻求三女神的帮助重新回到Thor的身边，付出的代价是失去了魔法的来源。好在，他们没有再错过彼此。





	【锤基】Escape This Moment

Loki不是第一次死去了，尽管过往的那些全都是他所创造出来的分身，死亡依旧带给他的是难忍的疼痛。

但他发誓，死亡从没有过如此真实的触感。

Loki分明感受到Thanos已经捏住了他脆弱不堪的脖颈，缓慢地挤碎他的骨头。过去的敌人给他的最后一击往往干脆利落，再者他也没有必要在分身上注入太多自己的灵魂，他的目的从来只有一个——只要骗过他亲爱而又愚蠢的哥哥就好。

但为了欺瞒过Thanos，Loki不得不注入自己大半的灵魂，分身的处境等同于他的危险，也就导致了分身的死亡令他痛不欲生，几乎使他对分身操纵和控制降到最低。

力量宝石的力量通过分身源源不断地向他的本体传来，把他仅剩余在这副躯壳中的灵魂生生碾压。Loki额头上冒出了冷汗，每一丝力量都在撕扯他的灵魂，要把他驱逐出躯体。

Loki无法想象这股力量是如何正面施加在Thor身上。

力量宝石不同于空间宝石，它的力量不能为他所用，两股力量在他体内纠缠不清，事实上无限宝石之间并没有主从之分，空间宝石充盈着他的身躯，而力量宝石让他的生命不断流逝，它们释放的蓝色和紫色能量在Loki体内并行肆虐，或许今天它们就要在这具躯体中决出你死我活来。

紫光诡谲，纹路可怖地遍布在他的脸上，皮肤下透出深寂的光。

Loki颤抖着手从口袋中掏出藏匿许久的药水。透亮甚至发着金光的液体盛放在金属管中，其上的花纹隐秘细腻，有专属于它独有的故事。

Loki解开了施加在上的法术，虽然简单，但对于现在的他来说，是个需要咬牙耐心才能完成的咒术。

液体滚过Loki的喉头，热量像是要烧穿他的身体，最终使他再也支撑不住，瘫倒在地。

手臂无力的垂下，指关节却在空中微不可闻地滑动，他已经无法控制自己的分身了。

祖母绿石看向无人之境，透过自己将死肉身的眼睛，伴随着头颅软绵绵的垂下，竭力望向了他被禁锢的兄长。

Thor被封住了口舌，青筋暴凸，巨大的哀恸从他颤抖的身体中爆发出来，发出一阵似猛兽的呜咽，只不过这次他再也不能召唤出雷电，划破他们头顶的黑寂。

Oh，brother......我就是喜欢看你为我哀悼的模样。

因为我是诡计之神，你才会被我一次又一次的骗到。

因为我知道，不管多少次，我都会回到你的身边。

Loki缓缓地念出咒语，最终阖上他那过于沉重的眼皮。

 

 

回过神来，Loki已经站在一片广阔无际的镜湖上。

漂浮在澄澈天空中的九大国度像是沉进了湖水，被彩虹桥牵引成一条星线。

Loki向前一小步，脚尖点皱水面上晕出粼粼水纹。一股无形的力量不断地拉扯他往世界边境去，风在一瞬间刺痛他的脸颊，随即温和起来，吹动他卷曲的黑发。

他视野所及不再是空荡荡的湖面，大片绚烂星云高悬在阿斯加德的天空，圣火燃烧的箭矢破云而至，点燃了他身后的彩虹桥，变成颗颗晶莹碎粒飞到天上，成为阿斯加德天上永不熄灭的星。Loki穿梭在街巷间，向着皇宫走去。他曾无数次推开金碧辉煌宫殿的大门，扮演着他二皇子的身份；也曾坐在过王位上，高高举起权杖，阿斯加德再无人能比肩。

诸神在上......Loki在心底不断重复，甚至是祈祷。

他抚摸过的殿门转瞬变成巨大树系，虬结巨根深深扎进他脚下的区域，外面附着着寒冰结块，却有跳跃的光团不断寻着树干向上，化为弥散的金光树冠。

这就是只存在于神域最圣洁之处的世界树。

根系蜿蜒进泉水之中，所有涓流均由她——神圣的命运井起源。

还有他此行的目的——命运三女神。

三位女神皆头戴花环，其面容用纱面隐去，三女神从不以真容示人。

Loki走近了她们，鞠上一躬。

“Loki，我们又见面了。”

“Goddess Skuld，您知道我为何而来。”Loki在得到默许后，上前恭敬地在女神的手背上留下一吻。

“当然，Odinson。”Skuld优雅回应道。

Verdandi掬起一捧泉水，任它们流失在指尖，她微微地侧过脸，眼神透过面纱穿透Loki，“那你也知道这次跟以往任何一次都不同，不是你变弄戏法取悦我们就可以获得命运的重生。”

Loki被她温和的眼神刺痛了，他苍白的嘴唇（或许失色很久了）微弱地颤动着，“我愿意付出一切代价。”

“哦孩子......我们并不需要你的一切，修补灵魂和命运，我们只拿走我们需要的。”Urd向Loki招手，“come，让我们看看你的过去。”

Urd把手放在Loki的头顶，探寻着他的记忆，其他两位女神站在两侧，把手一同放在记忆灵体上追溯回过去。

“这......这可真是有趣。”

Urd捂嘴轻笑，“Prince of Asgard，你再一次让我们看到了有趣的事物。那么，契约成立。”

Skuld摆手召唤出一片金叶，幻化出针的形态，Verdandi轻吐咒文，引出泉水为线，针线不断穿过Loki的身体，金色柔光透出他的身体，Loki甚至觉得他原本沉重的身体正在变得轻盈起来，魔法再一度充盈了他的身体，这至少带给他不小的慰藉。

“是时候说再见了，Loki。期望下次你还能带给我们惊喜。”神女语气一顿，“魔法不能维持很久，你魔法的来源已经不复存在。如果没有来源......我想到时候迎接你的将会是死亡女神。”

“你们拿走了我的什么。”Loki竭力让自己听上去足够冷静，三女神究其劣根性，不过也是趁人之危的伪善的神。

“你会知道的。”

 

这一切又像是残存在他体内空间宝石的魔法再跟他开玩笑。

Loki不适地醒来，发现他又一次的来到了中庭。

所以他现在是真正的无依无靠，孤身一人了？

也许他悲惨的命运会是饿死在这个鬼地方？

我才不要，Loki愤愤地想，先让我填饱肚子。

当Loki用魔法从便利店里偷快餐的时候，他才意识到，三女神所言不假，他身体里的魔法确实在飞速的流失。

光是施展魔法，就会让他感到不适。

这怎么可能，魔法是他与生俱来的能力，是他无比骄傲的天赋。这种糟糕的感觉还不如杀了他......

况且他怎么可能在这么危险的中庭而不使用魔法！

Loki在夜色下打量着这座城市，他突然想到了这座城市的保护者，那个二流业余法师。

177A Bleecker ST......

如果他没有记错的话，一想到上次这个可恶的法师居然敢让他在空中下坠整整三十分钟，Loki敲门的手又加重了几分力道。

“我们没有定报纸，kid。”Doctor Strange打开了门。

“你这个走眼的二流法师，我可是神，才不是什么卖报的！”

“wait......你这幅自大傲慢的模样我的确有印象，你难道是......Loki？”

“对于你的愚蠢我也不想追究了，我到这里来是要你找到我那该死的哥哥，等等，你刚刚称呼我孩子？”

Loki掏出了随身携带的小刀，从刀刃上看到了自己的样貌。

这毫无疑问是他，黑色的卷发乖巧的盘曲在耳侧，脸色和唇色即便苍白，也无法掩盖他眼中宝石一般的闪烁精光。

他不由得攥紧了拳头，用尖锐的指甲顶进自己的皮肤。他看上去年轻了不少，像极了他年幼的时候，如果不是注意到身上松垮的服饰，他一定会衷心感谢三女神给了他返老还童的机会。

Doctor Strange倒是露出了惊讶的神情，“即便看过了14000605次结局，这我倒是没有想到。”

“坐下说吧。”Doctor Strange一挥手，他们便坐在了椅子上。

“所以你到底能不能找到我哥哥。”Loki咬牙切齿的问道，说实话，他看二流法师已经不爽很久了。

“你知道现在世界的状况吗？”

“我根本不在乎......难道你要说Thor已经死了吗。”

“距离Thanos入侵已经过去了五年了。我们成功的拯救了所有人，包括你的哥哥，Thor以及其他的复仇者。我想说的是，这都在我的预料之中，除了你......”

“你有完没完，能不能直接告诉我，你，究竟，能不能联系上Thor！”

Loki一阵恶心，他的魔法在不断消逝，甚至不知道何时就会变回真身，那个丑陋的脸上刻着花纹的冰霜人，他曾经立下誓言要从身上抹去它的存在，再也不愿意让人看见他那副卑贱的模样。

“传送门，咒语魔法，或者任何其他的手段！”

“没那么复杂，只要打个电话就能找到他了。”

“Quick！”

Loki已经支撑不住他的身体，最后一丝力气全部用来朝法师大喊，随即他脱力地摔在软垫上。

三女神带给他的又是另一次炼狱，他浑身颤抖手脚冰冷痉挛着，黑发早就被汗水浸湿，粘在了他的脸上，Loki吃力地用手去摸自己的脸，摸到异常的凸起时，他的心一下坠入了冰窟，拼命用指甲去抓挠。

Loki无声的落泪了，血红色的眼球在酸涩的眼眶中木然地转动。

他指尖颤动着，用尽了最后一丝法力，绿光注入了自己的身体。

他不能容忍自己用这样一幅面貌去见Thor。从前不行，如今更不可能。

 

Thor怅然若失的坐在宇宙飞船上。

这些年确实很不好过，他们把战线拉得很长，所有人在这五年里不断被岁月打磨。

也就是现在，Thor才有机会把他尘封的记忆重新整理。

“你确定你还要回去那里？”Rocket实在不忍心再看着Thor沉湎于沉痛的过去了。

“Aye，我必须回去。Loki的尸身说不定还在无光的宇宙中徘徊，我不能留他一个人在那里。”

“但是...过去了这么久，你很有可能什么也找不到了。”他又不像Groot一样，留个小苗还能长大，这些话Rocket没敢说出口，毕竟他们银河护卫队最后一个也不少的回来了。

“Don't worry me，rabbit。即便肉身毁灭，我必找回他的灵魂。即使他死后灵魂不属于Valhalla，我也会不断找寻，直到Asgard的光再度照耀在他的身上。”

“我真的希望你能够尽早找回你的弟弟。”Quill把手搭在Thor的身上，这样你就可以尽早离开这艘飞船了，这话Quill没敢说，害怕他的队员会冲上来教训他一顿。

“谢谢你，吾友。”Thor转身握住Quill的手表达他的感激，就是把Quill捏得有点痛。

“I'm Groot.”

“你说得对，呃Thor，你的通讯器一直在响。”

Rocket把响个不停的通讯器塞到Thor的手上，按下了接通键。

“Thor，你必须来我这里一趟。”

“I can't， Doctor，我有着更为重要的事情要去做......”

“Loki，在我这里。”

Rocket看到Thor的义眼一瞬间亮了起来，更不用说另一颗星眸，仿佛积攒了一个人身上所有的希望。

“我们立即返程。”

“我不能忍受。”Thor高举风暴战斧，骤然爆发出雷火，召唤出彩虹桥，“诸神在上，我必须立刻见到他。”

 

大个子小心翼翼的捧过“Loki”，他的弟弟，据Doctor所说变成了一条小蛇，盘起的躯体已经略有些僵硬了。

Thor毫不犹豫的相信这条美丽优雅的小蛇会是Loki所变，他以为在接过他的一瞬间，Loki就会立刻用小刀扎进他的身体，嘲笑他的愚蠢。

Thor远不如他所表现出来的那样，他的心已经被紧紧的攥住，无论如何他也不会想象他们的再度遇见会是这样一种情形，看起来就像是他又迟来了一步。

不，这绝对不是真的，他只是睡着了。

Thor卸去战甲，轻手轻脚的把Loki揣进内衬里，他漫无目的望向圣殿的顶，像极了他在神域每天所仰望的星空，也像他们从Asgard死里逃生所见识到的绝境美景。

那一晚，Asgard陨落了。

他在避难船上加冕为王，身下躺着他名义上的弟弟。

“If you were here，I might even give you a hug. ”

“I'm here.”

他狡黠的弟弟接住了他扔的瓶塞，不断向前逼近着Thor。

“Brother，我在你身边呆了这么久，做过你的随从、你的挚友、你的弟弟、你的敌人、你的王甚至是你的伙伴。经历了这么多，我一直在这些身份之间游走，而这总不能使我满意......”

“其实你没有那么的坏，brother......”

Loki在不知不觉中已经走到了他的身前，手中的瓶塞化成一副手铐，铐住了Thor的双手。

“Now ，try me.”

在一起经历了这么多，他们之间变得如此亲密，到底是何时越界，Thor尚不可知。

“Loki......”

Thor轻而易举地挣脱手铐，把Loki按在船窗上。神的生命如此的漫长，九界之中像他们这样的搭档绝无仅有。他的弟弟总会回到他的归处，等待着他的归来。

Thor打开了Loki的身体，他一直只知道弟弟是他们种族中较为弱小的，不知道他的身体竟可以这么柔软。Thor撕去他的衣服，贴上了那具甚至有些冰冷的躯体。

他在Loki的身体上留下性爱的痕迹，炙热的巨大深深埋进了Loki的体内，根部紧紧贴合着臀部，绝顶的刺激激得Loki眼角泛红。

“如果你让我无聊了，我仍会毫不犹豫的杀掉你，brother。”

他迅猛地攻势让Loki吐露的话语支离破碎，Thor希望，至少在此时此刻，他的弟弟可以坦诚一点。

最终，他滚烫的精液尽数灌入弟弟的体内，酒劲上头，他不知疲倦不顾身下人的意愿，又一次大力操干起来，每每深入都像要顶破Loki的身体。

“Loki.....I love you，我不能想象没有你的世界......”

他的身下人瞬时像一只被驯服的猫咪，卸下了最后的防备，“你看我的眼神总是这么的复杂充满情感，brother。”

Loki那时候是否将我爱你说出口了呢，他的弟弟，诡计之神，总是巧舌如簧，用一切花言巧语欺骗他，却又在Thor交付所有真心后露出满足的笑意。

Thor的思绪伴随着胸口的疼痛回到了现实。他怀里的小蛇似乎苏醒了过来，并且狠狠的咬了他一口。

Thor欣喜若狂，把蛇捧到面前。Loki凶狠得向他吐着信儿，Thor却傻乎乎的笑着。

Rocket差点以为他的男神疯了。

小蛇从Thor手掌滑出，掉在地上的一瞬间变成了一个模样约为十六七岁的少年，眼神中充满了不屑。

Loki不再感到虚弱了，魔法再度漫溢他的身体。他不知道究竟是怎么回事，难道这些都是Thor的神力？

他的能力是天赋，也是Frigg所引导出来的，他从未从约顿海姆得到什么，而Asgard曾经是他力量的来源，只是随着Thanos的破坏......

看起来他新的力量的来源就是Thor了，很好，所以现在他们两还是共生的关系吗。

Loki一向避重就轻，“现在你有两只眼睛了，很好，这个世界还发生了什么我不知道的事情吗？”

“Loki......”Thor是真的失而复得了，他揽过身型尚且矮小的Loki，把他紧紧箍在钢铁一样的怀抱中。

一边充当观众的众人终于意识到自己打扰了这对感情不一般的兄弟团聚，Doctor很贴心的给他们留出了一个空间处理私事。

“Please…以后不要在做这些事情，我承担不了这样的后果。我也很抱歉，对你说出了那样恶毒的话语，Loki，你能再回到我的身边，是神的旨意，而我绝不会辜负诸神。”

“当然不是！”Loki拼命挣扎，手臂却纹丝不动，“这是我自己争取来的，和神没有关系。因为回到这里是我的想法，仅此而已。”

繁星夜空转瞬即逝，初生的太阳照进了圣殿。

Thor曾游历过九界众多国度，历经过太多能够发出光热恒星，也见证过中子星的的光芒，和Asgard绚烂的日升，都不曾像现在一样，阳光烧灼在他们每一寸裸露在外的肌肤上，把他们的血脉融成一体。

“I got you，Loki.....”

Loki复杂的心境终于在暖阳下归于平和，他就好像又跟Thor兜了好大一个圈，却也也尝试过像Thor那样做个英雄。说不定这就是他身为诡计之神的天性，千人千面，唯独对于Thor，Loki总是渴望做到更好。

尽管Loki被勒得喘不过气来，他仍轻轻拍打在Thor的手臂上。

“I assure you,brother. The sun will shine on us again，and I didn't lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.三女神分别掌管过去现在和未来，Loki喝下了泉水来到世界树畔。  
> 2.正式进入世界树内部看见的是进入者一生的归属，一直以来都是Asgard，由于后来Asgard陨落，等同于Thor将会是他的归属。  
> 3.Loki其实对Thor说过我爱你。
> 
> （除最后一条全都是私设）


End file.
